Talk:AIF/@comment-24142455-20160430012319/@comment-24142455-20160622002806
OSA Commander: To think what horrid ideas the Germans have in such a weapon... -Pacific Ocean, Off the Coast of South America- The two Nuremburg-class cruisers, the KMS Breslau and KMS Geoben sailed along the partly cloudy sky, along the clear blue waters in the beating hot sun. The two vessels both had experimental equipment onboard to test out. The KMS Geoben mounted the large tesla cannon that had become notorious for the destruction of three convoys, and her sister the Breslau had additional reactors to improve her speed, and removed her 380mm turret for more anti-air weapons, since the Geoben had to sacrifice some to allow it to mount the massive systems the tesla cannon required. The two ships rocked in the ocean water splashing over the rubber covered surfaces of the ships. This, despite protecting the two ships from the Geoben's cannon. The Geoben's crew had a compliment of English sailors, who helped spread 16th-17th century sea shanties amongst the German navy, much to the annoyance of the German High Command. To observe this new and deadly weapon in combat, Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Strasse had sent Obersturmbannführer Haifischzahn. A young officer who came from a family with a history of sailors. He was seen as the perfect SF officer, young, strong, good looking and smart, however he had a short temper, which was seen when dealing with the English sailor men onboard.... English Sailor: Come all you young sailor men, listen to me, I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea; Sailors: And it's... Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys, When the wind blows, we're all together, boys; Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow, Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes. -In German- Captain: Silence! Enough of these insleaffe songs! Obersturmbannführer Haifischzahn will be coming! Officer on deck! The captain stood at attention as the SF officer stepped onto the deck in a heavy trench coat. He stumbled a bit from the rocking waves and rubbery surface. The Englishman had stolen his sea sickness pills, causing him to feel queasy at even the slightest jolt. Haifischzahn: Kaptain almost gags, you must get us to better waters! Captain: My boy, these are the finest waves I've seen in months! A wave crested onto the side, causing a spray of seawater to go onto the deck, should Haifischzahn not have had his trench oat on, he would have been soaked. Haifischzahn: Well then, take me to the weapon! As the Captain, Haifischzahn, and the Captain's Lieutenant made their way to the gun, another wave hit, and Haifischzahn nearly slipped, but climbed onto the gun. Captain: As you can see the cannon has a fine firing arc from where it is mounted. Though it hinders our 53cm gun to broadsides only, it can electrocute entire ship crews if needed. This is the finest we have in electrolaser technology. Next to them, the Breslau suddenly gave off alarm, and her guns began to rotate, bringing the attention of the three men. Sailor: Kaptain, Breslau reports three ships inbound. Captain: Get us to the bridge! Haifischzahn! Time to show you how this weapon works! The three men made their way as other crew members left the deck, the sound of squeaking rubber was heard as the 53cm guns and tesla cannon rotated to take aim. Haifischzahn: What are we up against? Lieutenant: Three cruisers it seems. Get me the identification book. Translator, come over here. Having stolen a naval identification chart from a raided ship, the officer flipped through the book, and the translator spoke. Sailor: One Ajax, and two Nevistons. They outnumber us 3 to 2 us. Captain: But will they out gun us? The Breslau fired a salvo towards the oncoming ships as several shells bracketed her. The Geoben prepared to fire as the Breslau accelerated, getting out of the way. Shells landed on the masts of the enemy ships, destroying several lighting rods... Captain: Ready the tesla cannon! The cannon began to spark blue, lightning filled the rings around the giant metal ball as it took aim, the three cruisers appearing over the horizon. As another wave it, Haifischzahn began to gag, and ran off the bridge. The captain grinned. Lieutenant: What are you smiling about? The Englishmen took his pills again? Captain: I told them to. Serves that paper pusher right! The Lieutenant grinned as well as he looked over to the oncoming ships... Captain: Ready... Fire! On the deck, a soldier pulled a lever and ran to cover below deck as the massive cannon fired, the lightning striking the three ships, first the Ajax, and then the two Nevistons. The three ships suddenly ceased fire, and began to drift, and one exploded as several shells from the Breslau and Geoben hit Haifischzahn quickly ran back onto the bridge after witnessing the event from a porthole, and went over to the Captain. Haifischzahn: Report please! Captain: points to the ships There is your report. Bring our ships over, dock and investigate results! As the three made their way onto the deck, the two ships made their way to the Ajax and Neviston, the Breslau going alongside the Neviston, and SF troops were unloaded to go onboard. As they searched the ship, entire crews were electrocuted. Any survivors were quickly taken aboard to be interrogated and be imprisoned as POWs. The ship's lightning rod was completely destroyed from the shells and the sheer power from the tesla cannon. Information was quickly grabbed from the ships, and several charges were placed in the magazines to destroy them. Haifischzahn: Well then, I am impressed. -In English- Sailor: I'll sing you a song o' the fish o' the sea- -In German- Haifischzahn: Damn you! Sing about your country! Sailor: Well England is my country. What do you want me to sing about? Poin'ed sticks? Haifischzahn: Pointed Sticks!? Sing about Germany! Sing about Westerwaldlied! Erika! Panzer lied! Sailor 2: He isn't botherin' you, he justs wants to sing o' song. Haifischzahn: Well sing about this! Raises fist As he ran towards the sailor, the Englishman jumped out of the way as Haifischzahn threw his punch. He slipped on the rubbery surface, slammed his head on one of the 37mm anti-aircraft guns, and plunged into the water. As several SF soldiers quickly fished him out, a massive wave came and landed on all of them. The soldiers began to throw up as the sound of laughter was heard by the sailors as the SF Officer and his men spat out seawater. Captain: I must say Lieutenant, this is going to be a long deployment... OOC: A few new characters, mainly our friend Haifishczahn. Kudos if you know what the name means... Here are the two ships. Both ships also have a few changes aside from what is described in their pics, but they are minor, and you can probably tell what they are from comparing pics. Any feedback on them is welcomed. (Just please don't start an argument, you can do that on chat)